particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberty and Progress (Istalia)
3,500,000|Ideology = Social Liberalism, Social Democracy Welfare, Secularism, internationalism|Political position = Centre-left|Affiliation = Alliance of the Progressists for Istalia Civil Rights Council International Secularist Society |Colour = Gold|Seats1 Title = Senate|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Chamber of Deputies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regional government|Seats3 = |Seats4 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats4 = |party_logo = |Website = PSLI.ist|politics = Politics of Istalia|political parties = Political parties in Istalia|elections = Elections in Istalia}} The Istalian Social Liberal Party (PSLI), originally known as the Istalian Socioliberal Party, is a progressist ans social liberal political party in Istalia. The party was founded in April 4030 by Alessandro Senna, and first contested elections in 4032. 'Ideology' The Istalian Social Liberal Party born to propose a liberal and progressive alternative to the far leftist and very authoritarian and nationalist PDS. The PSLI propose a social liberal policy, with high individual and economic liberties and a strong social democratic welfare, a vision very internationalist of Foreign Policy, more open to international cooperation pursuing the goal of making Italy a major player on the international stage. Very sensitive to environmental issues the ISLP deal this matter with a realistic and scientifical approach, applying a strong environmental regulation but not disdaining for example nuclear energy to to limit greenhouse gas emissions and the use of fossil resource In the field of civil rights the ISLP wants pursues a secular and permissive approach, rejecting all forms of discrimination and protect the human, political, civil and social rights. History Formation The party was founded as Istalian Socioliberal Party when Alessandro Senna came out of the Socialist Democratic Party leaded by the authoritarian Antonio Battisti who face turn the party into too nationalistic and populist position, too extreme for Senna who decided in the 4030 to leave the party. Senna Period Under the leadership of Senna the newly formed party express clear liberal position, in the civil and social rights as well as in the economic field. The first great conquest of Senna was the passage of the reform of the right to citizenship to grant it to all the nationals. In the first years however the party cooperate with the SDP and also with the Alliance of the Democratic Centre, and with the latter Senna reached various economic goal to liberalize the economy. The second election of the party's history gave to the ISLP a great victory becoming the first party and having granted the support for the presidential election to Battisti, Senna was appointed as Head of Government, role which he held during the next legislative period too, even if the emergency due to the terroristic attack of the Istalian People's Brigades lead to the Istalian Enabling Act referendum, 4039 to increase the presidential power to face the threat. Civil War period Senna supported the referendum for the good of the Nation but when he realized Battisti was using the emergency power to increase its personal power began to clash more and more with the President until its resignation as Prime Minister. Banned all political parties except the SDP, Senna escaped to the political arrests requested by Battisti who replaced the parliament with a select National Security Council and appointed himself as Capo Supremo. Gave himself to the bush Senna quickly became the Leader of the Democratic Resistance fighting the fortunately brief Istalian Civil War, 4044–4045 and then leading it to victory. Post Civil War After the Civil War the ISLP suffered a drastic decline of consensus, this is because many party members had supported Battisti, but the second half of the XXXXI century was a real political, social and cultural renaissance with many party which was formed or reformed, first of all the Populars for Istalia which became quickly the main antagonist party of the ISLP leading the right-wing coalition and leading the country toward the Presidential Reform. The first election with the new constitution gave the victory to the Populars for Istalia and to its leader Mario Adinolsi. But at the 4062 elections, which saw compete only the PSLI and the PPI, Senna was elected President of the Republic and launched foundamental reform to liberalize the society and to regulate the extreme libertarian reforms of the precedent administration. Senna won also the 4066 elections but due to the parliamentar crisis opened by Adinolsi and the increasingly intrusive demands of the ally LDE in 4069 was forced to resign to leave definitively the politics. Antani Period The successor of Senna was his historical heir Eleonora Antani which to oppose the libertarian politics of the Populars and its allies led the ISLP toward more leftist positions giving primacy to the socialist current. During this period increased the welfare and the social services while the free market economy was regulated so to give more protection to the workers. In alliance with the LDE the center-left governed Istalia for most part of the second half of XXXXI century while the birth of new parties and the political fragmentation began to creak the presidential system. The Parliamentary Reform Became National Secretary Marcantonio Borgiese, was him to led the Nation to return on the Parliamentary System, bringing together all the other parties except the PPI, which was the only to oppose to the reform which came after two Presidential term of Borgiese. The strong influence and political position of the PSLI, also facing the right-wing majority legislatures, guaranteed the country a long period of freedom and protection of civil and social rights. Between the two century After Borgiese the Leadership was taken by Emanuele Paolelli but was a brief Secretariat due the internal coup leaded by Al-Mahmud who accused Paolelli, and his eminence grise the former president Antani, to maintain the party on too far left positions, to flatten and excessively accept the LDE political positions. Al-Mamhud, became National Secretary after after outvoted the Socialist component, led the party on more economic liberal position and between the end of the XXXXI and the begin of the new century came to form Government Coalition with the right-wing parties, politics continued by its successor, Giorgio Accorsi, especially because the birth of the extremist Communist Party which became the only opposition party to face the "Tetrapartito" coalition (ISLP, PPI, Democrazia Istaliana and Partito Socialista Democratico d'Istalia, this latter subsequently replaced by the Partito del Patriota d'Istalia). In this period the ISLP virtually controlled almost without interruption the istalian foreign policy, with several former foreign ministers later became Presidents (above all Claudio De Michelis and previously Francesco Toso, the last one of the main protagonist of the race to the majatran seat to the Security Council of the World Congress). Thanks to this strong international involvement the Istalian economy continue to grew exponentially, continuing the economic boom of the second half of the XXXXI century, and became one of the members of the Security Council of the newly founded World Congress, increasing more and more its international influence. XXXXII century Accorsi had to drive extremely composite and varied Governments, which did lose votes to ISLP at the end of the first half of the century, to which was added a major scandal involving a candidate for the national secretariat for the post-Accorsi which opened a serious crisis which was solved only after four years when was elected as new leader the universitary professor and political philosopher Michele Scialoja. Under the leadership of Michele Scialoja the ISLP returned to being one of the nation's major parties, winning several times the primacy into the Parliament and leading various center-left paty. In this period Istalia became one of the most influential nations of the world and the ISLP cemented its internationalist and interventionist positions continuing to erect the country as one of staunchest defenders of human rights in the world.. In the same period internally the ISLP had to face the victories of the right-wing in the half of the century and became the leader of the center-left opposition founding with the newly birth party Verdi Istaliani the coalition Alliance of the Progressist for Istalia to facing the extremely libertarian policies which caused high unemployment rate and a general collapse in incomes and consumption (due to draconian cuts in public spending and especially to social and health services). Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalian parties Category:Political parties Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia